Saved by You
by YoukaiTajiyaSango
Summary: Rated just in case. Sango's having trouble deciding wheter she wants to live or not. One-shot.


A/N: Another story; this one's angsty. It's about Sango, and Houshi-sama, and—well, you'll find out.

I think it will be a one-shot. It's something I've thought about and recently had an experience with but my friends... well, helped me.

So, just imagine me as Sango and Houshi-sama as, well, Houshi-sama. That's what I was thinking. Wow that sounded corny. Just imagine what you want. I'm just doing this like it happened with me.

Well, it's clique-ish so yes, it's going to be practical UNCHI.

Here it is:

Sango was in the hut, thinking. Everyone was sleeping peacefully; nothing stirred. She figured it was time. She had talked to Kagome, and doing her best as a friend, Kagome tried to dissuade her.

It didn't matter. She would proceed with her plan anyway.

Kagome had tried; she had tried with all her heart. Sango, of course, had not told her when she was going to do it. Otherwise, the young miko would have gotten in the way...

Inuyasha would care; yes, he would, and he would mourn in his own way. It wouldn't matter to her though.

It seemed like nothing did these days.

'_Miroku...' _His name slid through her mind and made her shudder. She was trying to get away from all the pain, all the hurt. Maybe she should just go to Naraku and tell him to kill her.

**No.**

She couldn't have HIM kill her. If anyone killed her it would be herself.

That was going to happen. She was going over there to do it.

She brought her katana with her.

Unknowingly, she had an unwanted visitor. Miroku was following her, ignorant to her motives and plans.

Sango walked to the one clearing that always helped her calm down. It was time; she might as well die peacefully.

About Miroku... he always made her feel better, saved her in her times of need, sometimes even saving her when he didn't know it.

But she had to do it.

She didn't want to die, but she had to get away from everything... so much torture, so many things in the world that hurt her.

When she took out the katana, and was about to cut her wrist, she heard a rustle.

"_Who's there?!" _She called out, angry and a tad relieved.

Miroku figured that he couldn't hide from her any longer and saved her the walk to go over there. He revealed himself as Sango gasped.

"Houshi-sama... why are you here?" She shook her head. "How long have you been there?"

"I've been here, following you for quite a while. Why do you have that out?" He tried his best to avoid the question, but to no avail.

"I have my reasons. Why are you here?" She glared as he melted under her gaze.

'_I'm in for it...' _he thought as he said, "I'm just walking. So why are YOU here?" _'Hah got her!'_

"I feel as if I don't belong." _'No, can't belong...'_

A tear fell down, and he saw it.

'_No!! He saw it... darn it!!' _She watched his face look confused and then heard him ask:

"Are you okay?"

'_No I'm not okay. I'm trying to get away from everything, everyone... I'm doing horrible, everyone trusts me. They believe in me and it is so much to bear... I'm falling apart, Miroku. I'm dying inside. I have to go; I want to go...'_

"S-sure... what would make you think otherwise?" She laughed quietly as another tear found its way out.

"Sango... why are you crying?" He asked her, his voice wavering. She fell and he went over to her. She was now sobbing.

"Houshi-sama... I'm sorry." Sango cried more and more, and she finally let go of him and swiped her wrist with her katana.

"SANGO!" He yelled, this time in anger and fear. _'What?!! Why is she doing this?!!' _

"Stop it, Houshi-sama. I want to go. I want to go so much!! Leave me ALONE!!" She soved him aside and she sliced her other wrist, both bleeding freely.

Miroku hurriedly tore some of his robe off and started to tie it around Sango's wrist. The bleeding soon subsided and stopped eventually. Sango was now on the ground, eyes glassy and sweat running down her forehead, mixing with the occasional tear.

"Miroku... thank you for saving me. Again."

She lay on the ground, eyes shutting slowly. For a second, Miroku feared that she had actually died, but then saw her slightly breathing. He sighed and looked up.

"You're welcome...Sango."

A/N: It's so horrible but I wanted to post this up (who the heck knows why) so yea. Flame me if you want I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!! I feel so bad right now sorry. Guess my feelings went into this story and I'm just so mad right now. Sorry.

Please R&R, even flame. Arigatou gozaimasu.

--Sango


End file.
